Well completion and control are the most important aspects of hydrocarbon recovery short of finding hydrocarbon reservoirs to begin with. A host of problems are associated with both wellbore completion and control. Many solutions have been offered and used over the many years of hydrocarbon production and use. While clearly such technology has been effective, allowing the world to advance based upon hydrocarbon energy reserves, new systems and methods are always welcome to reduce costs or improve recovery or both.